halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Reclaimer (level)
Bugs that break the entire level there are currently 2 bugs that need to be immediately fixed: #if you destroy the second particle cannon on the level before the mammoth got there, the lich won't be in the area and you won't finish the mission. as you'll meet many checkpoints, this will almost surely drive you to restarting the mission. #if you press the button to change weapon while you have equipped the target locator to aim the last particle cannon, you can't bring it back and can't finish the mission. Reverting to the previous checkpoint will fix it, if you don't manage to get a checkpoint in the meantime. Since i see that there is nothing written about the mission, i thought that the best idea was to write it here in the discussion. i Hope this helps someone not to restart the level, because it's frustrating.Yubbo (talk) 01:56, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Vehicle Factory Okay, in order to prevent an edit war on this page, I'm setting this up. Now, where is this alleged vehicle factory that's being brought up? Because I've played that level half a dozen times, and not once did I hear anything about one. GodzillaMaster 21:31, December 27, 2012 (UTC) In one part of the level, Wraiths and Ghosts keep coming at you, no matter how many you destroy, and it just goes on like that for an hour. As they are nowhere to be found before that, there has to be a vehicle factory nearby. When everyone in there is stressed to death, you can continue on with the level. Jfsweden (talk) 21:41, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Which part? Because there are three parts where wraiths and ghosts are sent after you. And just because they keep being sent does not mean that there is a factory. GodzillaMaster 21:44, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :The part where Chief rides a grav lift and destroys a ship. Jfsweden (talk) 21:51, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :They were dropped off by phantoms, as was nearly every vehicle in that level. :Look, unless you have a source by either gameplay vid or from 343 itself saying that there was a vehicle factory in that level, leave it out. GodzillaMaster 22:00, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :My theory is more fun. Jfsweden (talk) 22:02, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Your theory is speculation and false information. This wiki accepts nothing except the facts. GodzillaMaster 22:04, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :But it's not false information, that's the scary thing. Play through that part on Legendary, then we'll talk about false information. Jfsweden (talk) 22:06, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :I did. Twice. I had to shoot my gunner on the second time so that he wouldn't get in the driver's seat while I got on the gauss turret to fight them off. Things became much easier at that point. GodzillaMaster 22:10, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Gauss turret or not, Wraiths and Ghosts keep swarming in on the Chief, which leads me to the conclusion that there is a very well-hidden factory nearby, since the UNSC doesn't know about it. Must be in the rocks or something, don't ask me. Ask the Covenant. No, wait. They're all dead. You're welcome. Jfsweden (talk) 22:15, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Uh huh. Just please keep it off. GodzillaMaster 22:23, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well, what if it is true? Jfsweden (talk) 22:25, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :It's true only if we get a valid source that it exists. GodzillaMaster 22:31, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'm a veteran and I've seen so many things, does that make me a valid source? Jfsweden (talk) 22:36, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :No, we're mere players that aren't a valid source on big things like this. GodzillaMaster 22:41, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm going to present a different theory to this silly factory thing. We already know the Covenant were already set up in several areas of Requiem. It is entirely possible that these vehicles were brought in from other Covenant outposts to reinforce the area you are assaulting. And since the Covies only entered Requiem at the same time as the Chief, they likely would need more time than they had to set up this theoretical factory, especially if it's as well hidden as you claim it is. ::When was it said that they "entered Requiem at the same time as the Chief"? Jfsweden (talk) 23:12, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::When Requiem opened up as the Chief was pulled in by the gravity well. GodzillaMaster 23:26, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Plus the fact that it's said in Requiem that they were trying to get in for three years. :: :: Fair enough, but how do we know they were the first Covenant to enter Requiem? Jfsweden (talk) 23:42, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Because they weren't able to enter it. GodzillaMaster 00:41, December 28, 2012 (UTC)